


All Of You

by ChaoticDepths



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Complete, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Fluff, Gen, JOOHEON IS A CUTIE, JooHyuk littlespace, Oneshot, floof too cuz why not, just a lot of joohyuk doing nothing in particular except being cute, littlespace, minhyuk is whipped, monsta x - Freeform, non sexual little space, platonic!joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDepths/pseuds/ChaoticDepths
Summary: baby boy jooheon and his caregiver minhyuk_Minhyuk's been dying to kick back, relax and paint. But when Jooheon wakes up in littlespace on their day off, he decides he can adjust his plans.





	All Of You

Minhyuk supposed it all started with his paints.

The new art set he’d bought a couple weeks ago was just itching to be used, sitting there primly on his desk among other things and standing out to him and tempting like the forbidden fruit. Trapped in hectic schedules, Minhyuk was reduced to only cradling it wistfully in his arms occasionally before placing it back, silently promising to open it soon. Sometimes he’d just gaze at it, positively drooling over the shiny, aesthetic case and array of the twenty four acrylic paints, complete with color pencils, crayons and paint brushes in a range of sizes. He’d been dying to purchase it (past all logic of the others pointing out he already had three other art sets) for a month, but now that he had the set he just didn’t have time to use it, until today.

Frankly, in between Shoot Out promotions, filming for variety shows and interviews and whatnot had left all of Monsta X pretty worn out, and any scarce free time they did get was eventually devoted to much needed rest. Minhyuk included, they didn’t have much time nor energy for recreation. Even after wrapping up Shoot Out, they had immediately transited into preparing for the upcoming Jingle Ball in USA. And then there were so many other things to be done…photo shoots, interviews, more shooting for shows….

It was a relief when one of the slower days of their schedules arrived. They were at liberty to wake up later that morning, most of the schedule being for midday and night. After a slow breakfast, Changkyun and Hyunwoo were first to leave for a meeting with their managers. Hyungwon and Kihyun left shortly after, scheduled to meet their dietitian and nutritionist, and Hoseok was last to leave for his studio. After that, they all would meet at night for dance practice, which in Minhyuk’s case was the only thing he had scheduled today. Meanwhile, Jooheon was supposed to have hit the studio with Hoseok, but the rapper had ingeniously pulled an all nighter yesterday and immersed himself in the multiple projects he kept himself stretched across, earning himself a more or less free day today instead.

So soon, the dorm was left to both Minhyuk and Jooheon, the latter still asleep after last night’s work shift. And Minhyuk was too excited at the prospect of finally opening his paint set to go cuddle him awake like he usually would. He barely listened to Kihyun threatening him about entering the kitchen while they were gone and more or less shooed poor Hoseok out on his way before finally rushing to his and Hyungwon’s shared room.

Grabbing the paint set off the desk, he plopped down onto the cleared space on the floor he’d already prepared. Then he dreamily admired the exterior of the art set before lovingly beginning the opening ceremony. He could already feel the stress and exhaustion of the month melting away as he ran his fingers over the tubes of paint and the soft, fresh paint brush bristles. He even brushed it against his cheek, it felt so good.Set out before him were some sheets of paper and a canvas, all pristine and white and waiting to splashed with color. Minhyuk felt himself drooling again; he loved painting so damn much sometimes, the aspect of all this blank canvas ready just for his imagination.And he had the perfect image in his mind, one that had been demanding to be let out since forever. And he was gonna do it.

But just as he squeezed out the first slugs of thick, shiny black paint into the palette, he realized he’d forgotten to get water and tissues (again. No matter what painting project, Minhyuk always forgot those until he needed them, slap in the middle of painting). Sighing, he capped the tube and carefully stood, delicately picking his way out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Eep!” he said in surprise to find Sanche somehow up on the counter and nosing at some covered dish Kihyun had left there. His ears pricked, but he kept doing whatever he was, tail wagging.

“Off with you!” Minhyuk grabbed him up, nuzzling and cuddling him. Deducing he was hungry, he proceeded to search for the dog food and Sanche’s bowl, setting the food down by the door twenty minutes later.

“There we go,” he hummed happily, ruffling Sanche as he eagerly bent into the bowl. “Now I think I came here for something…ah.”

Minhyuk stood with a huff and finally grabbed a plastic container and a bundle of napkins. Filling the container with water, he carefully made his way back to his room, where he froze at the door and nearly did drop it.

Occupying what was his spot on the floor was Jooheon, legs splayed wide and still in his night clothes. In front of him was Minhyuk’s art set, now upended with all the tubes, pencils, crayons and brushes scattered around him. Minhyuk heard himself gasp quietly, and his jaw remained open, eyes widening. Jooheon didn’t notice him, wielding one of the larger brushes in his fist awkwardly and stabbing the blob of yellow paint he’d squeezed out directly onto the paper happily. A napkin fell from Minhyuk’s grasp as the straight new bristles bent and crushed against Jooheon’s handling. But the younger still didn’t notice, happily murmuring to himself and murdering the paintbrush.

Minhyuk stood gaping for a couple of minutes until the mistreatment finally broke through to him.

“…Heony?” he rasped weakly, hands trembling as they held the water. Jooheon’s head shot up, eyes widening and then disappearing into crescent slits as he broke into a wide smile, dimples flashing.

“Daddy! Daddy, look, Honey painting! Just wike daddy!”

He pointed down at the paper with the mangled paintbrush, and Minhyuk felt his lip tremble slightly. He’d never felt so torn between emotions, or between his precious paint and precious baby boy.

“Aaawwwwww,” he heard himself go, and silently apologized to the artist within him. “My little boy found my paints now, huh?”

Jooheon giggled and nodded happily as Minhyuk deftly moved forwards, setting down the water and tissues before moving to sit on the bed behind Jooheon, knees hugging his sides. The younger squealed as he bent to pepper kisses on his head and face.

“Are you tryna be like daddy, little boy?” Minhyuk cooed, so endeared by the prospect. Beneath him, the rapper nodded fervently.

“Daddy awtist! He makes pwetty things. Honey wanna make pwetty things too.”

Minhyuk chuckled, kissing the back of Jooheon’s neck and earning another squeal.

“But you’re the prettiest! Nothing’s prettier than my little munchkin.”

“Daddy stop,” Jooheon giggled shyly. Minhyuk smiled wider, nuzzling his messy nest of hair. Which reminded him…

“When did you wake up, baby?” Minhyuk rubbed his shoulder. Jooehon shrugged, roughly dragging the brush across the slowly drying blob of paint.

“Dunno…I looked for Daddy in his room and then I found paint!”

So he hadn’t been alone too long. Minhyuk kissed his head again.

“Alright, baby, why don’t we go get you dressed up for the day? Daddy knows you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet.”

“But Daddy,” Jooheon whined, cute and nasal, “wanna paint.”

“Of course, little one, but after we’ve cleaned you up,” Minhyuk hummed. “I’ll feed you breakfast and then we’ll paint as long as you want, hm?”

“Bweakfisht!” Jooheon gasped, and Minhyuk chuckled again, utterly whipped.

“Yup, my little boy has to eat breakfast everyday to become big and strong, right?”

Jooheon nodded enthusiastically as Minhyuk stood up. “Like Seokie!”

“That’s right,” he agreed as Jooheon made to scramble to his feet. “Ah, careful there, bug, wanna help me clean up this mess you’ve made first?”

Jooheon twisted to look up at him wave his arms helplessly around at the disarray of art supplies and then looked himself.

“Sowwy daddy,” he said sheepishly. Minhyuk bent to plant a kiss on his nose. Jooehon really was the most pliant little thing.

“It’s okay, bun. As long as you help me clean up now.”

Minhyuk crouched to carefully put aside his baby’s painting, settling the paintbrush in water before moving on to retrieve all the scattered utensils. Jooheon began popping the tubes of paint back into the case with utmost care, pouting and frowning in concentration.

Once they were done, Minhyuk smothered Jooheon in more kisses and praise, so proud of him for setting the paints according to color.

“Let’s run you a bath now, yeah?” he decided as the younger rested his cheek in his palm. He was pretty sure the rapper was too beat to have showered after returning from the studio, and with his slightly paint mussed self he guessed it wouldn’t do any harm.

“With bubbles?” Jooheon asked, eyes wide and shining hopefully. Minhyuk gave him his brightest smile.

“Of course, all the bubbles in the world for my Honey!” he cooed, pecking his forehead.

“Yay! Bubble bath! Bubble bath!” Jooheon cheered, and Minhyuk felt his muscles protest at the width of his smile. He stood up.

“Want upsies?” He half held out his arms before immediately wishing he hadn’t said that. Lifting Jooheon was, frankly speaking, more of Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s forte. The boy was more thickset than Minhyuk, and even though he had held him in littlespace before, it definitely wasn’t his best thing.

But to his relief Jooheon only reached to grab his hand.

“Honey’s a big boy today, daddy!”

Minhyuk widened his eyes, covering a mouth with his hand.

“Oh my! Come along then, mister Big Boy sir!”

Giggling, Jooheon let Minhyuk pull him up and held on to his hand as the older led him to the bathroom.

“Do you need help undressing, babe?” he asked, stepping in to start the bath.

“Um…Honey can do it!” Jooheon decided. While he stripped in the background, Minhyuk gauged the temperature of the water, mixing hot and cold until it was just right. Then he reached for the Doraemon themed bubble bottle sitting on the shelf by the tub. They’d started buying it a couple of months after Jooheon had revealed his littlespace to them, although Minhyuk sometimes thought Changkyun probably used it more than Jooheon did in headspace.

“You ready, bub?” he called, drizzling the liquid in the water. “C'mon, wanna shake up the bubbles?”

“YES DADDY!” Jooheon’s excited shriek echoed in the bathroom and in the next second he’d splashed into the tub, filling the bathroom with wet, sploshing sounds as he waved his hands through the water, eyes shining as white, foamy bubbles started forming.

“Joo..”

“Bubbles!”

“Joo…”

Minhyuk was sitting still by the tub, sodden from Jooheon’s canonball and eyes squeezed shut against the water on his face.

“Bubbles!” Jooheon repeated happily, holding some out to Minhyuk and finally noticing what he’d done. Minhyuk heard the silence and waited.

“…daddy?”

He sighed, wiping his face with an equally wet sleeve.

“Joo, baby, what have we said about inside voices?”

“…oh,” Jooheon wilted, pouting down at the bubbles. “Wan'ed bubble bath, dada.”

“I know, Honey. But that was too loud, right?” Minhyuk asked gently. He held his face still as Jooheon’s bottom lip stuck out.

“Yesh, daddy. Showwy.”

“It’s okay, baby. Thank you for apologizing,” Minhyuk pressed a kiss to his temple. “Shall I get you your toys?”

“Yes, daddy!” Jooheon whisper shouted, dimpling immediately. Minhyuk fetched him his rubber bath toys, which included three ducks of different sizes and each of the animals for each Monsta X member: a bear, a pink rabbit, a dog, a turtle and, with difficulty, a wolf and honey bee. Those two had been hardest to find in the selection of rubber toys, but Jooheon had spotted the squeaky circle with a honey bee drawn on to it. Meanwhile, Kihyun had been dedicated with both a shark and hamster, because why not?

Minhyuk stripped down to his boxers to avoid any more of Jooheon’s water attacks and carefully rubbed his hands clean of paint. He simply watched the younger adoringly as he played happily, giggling when the rubber toys refused to sink under water and popped right back up.

All of them had been running stressed and tired these days, and Minhyuk was relieved Jooheon had finally slipped. Last night must’ve been the last straw for him, which was probably why he’d gone that extra mile so he could be little all day today.

And Minhyuk had him all to himself.

After rinsing him off, Minhyuk wrapped Jooheon in a fluffy yellow towel, letting him brush his teeth while he picked out his outfit for the day. Once out of the bathroom, he rubbed him dry carefully, trying not to pull his hair.

“Honey like being clean,” he said happily at length. Minhyuk nuzzled his soft, smooth cheek.

“That’s cause you’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’re being such a good boy for daddy today, baby.”

Jooheon cooed, blushing at all the praise Minhyuk was showering him with. Big or little, he loved appreciation, and Minhyuk was more than happy to give it to him.

Once he had shimmied into the soft, pastel yellow sweater, overalls and socks, and Minhyuk had gotten into a change of clothes too, they both finally made it into the kitchen. The older settled Jooheon into his special chair for when he was little: a slightly tall chair with longer armrests that would slide under the table when he was pushed in so he’d stay in place. Kihyun had first and foremost insisted on this arrangement, to no one’s surprise. Safety first, but even little Jooheon knew the stakes of getting Kihyun’s precious kitchen dirty.

Minhyuk rummaged for his sippy cup patterned with stars and filled it with some apple juice, placing it before him.

“What do you wanna eat then, bub?” he asked while Jooheon happily drank his juice. He checked their own leftovers from earlier that morning, but decided it wouldn’t sit very well with little Joo’s taste buds.

“Ice cweam!’ Jooheon set down his sippy. Minhyuk chuckled, peering in the fridge.

"Ice cream’s not a breakfast food, love,” he reminded him patiently.

“Um…birthday cake?”

“It’s no one’s birthday, sweetheart,” Minhyuk chuckled again, swinging to gently boop Jooheon’s nose, who squeaked and giggled. Touching his nose to the rapper’s, Minhyuk smiled.

“How about pancakes instead? Daddy can make them chocolate if you want.”

“Yay!” Jooheon’s eyes sparkled. “Yes daddy! Choco pancakes!”

“Magic word, baby,” Minhyuk said, noses still touching. Jooheon’s eyes smiled.

“Yesh pwease, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Minhyuk nuzzled him puppy like, earning a high pitched squeal. “Do you think you’re big enough to help daddy?”

“Yes!” Jooheon nodded eagerly.

So Minhyuk slid him out of his seat and manged to heft him up on the counter with a grunt, well away from the stove. The little swung his legs patiently while he gathered the ingredients, internally smirking as he thought of Kihyun. Who cared if the hamster didn’t trust him? Taking care of little Jooheon had taught Minhyuk more than a thing or two about whipping up kiddy foods.

“We better not get you all dirty again, hm?” he hummed, taking Jooheon’s hands one by one to roll up the sleeves of his sweater once he had everything.

“Alright, Chef Honey, what should Daddy do first?”

Jooheon giggled, falling into position easily as he grabbed up a wooden spoon.

“Put in the fwour!” he announced, waving the spoon.

“Okay, Chef!”

Once all the ingredients were in the bowl, Minhyuk allowed Jooheon to mix it up while he put a frypan on the stove, pouring in oil and letting it heat up. Thankfully, Jooheon made little to no mess, determined to make Minhyuk proud again.

“Wow, Chef Honey! That looks so good!” Minhyuk exclaimed on cue, cooing internally as the rapper’s cheeks blushed again. “You’re even better than daddy!”

“Naw…dada the best,” Jooheon mumbled shyly as Minhyuk took the prepared batter to pour. This time he cooed out loud, setting the bowl down and rushing to grab Jooheon in his arms, unable to resist him at all anymore.

“Aawww! My little heart! Daddy–loves you–so–much!” he squealed, smacking loud kisses all over the little’s face as he coddled him. Jooheon squeaked in return, giggling sweetly albeit unsteadily as Minhyuk attacked him.

“L-love daddy too,” he said from behind his yellow sweater paws, and Minhyuk felt actual tears sting the back of his eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore. Pressing a last kiss to his nose, he turned to finally cook those pancakes.

“Ready to paint then, baby boy?” Minhyuk asked a while later after he’d fed Jooheon his breakfast. After all their activity, painting seemed to have been long forgotten, but Jooheon dimpled, nodding eagerly and making grabby hands at Minhyuk.

“Okay, hon, just a minute.”

He gently wiped Jooheon’s face clean before pulling out his chair. Seeing his grabby hands, the older braced himself and carefully set his arms around him before heaving and hefting him up. Oblivious to his near staggering, Jooheon koala’d around him happily and waited for him to unsteadily walk back to his room. Minhyuk gently set Jooheon on Hyungwon’s bed so he wouldn’t have to navigate through the things on the floor while holding him.

“Paint?” Jooheon asked as Minhyuk crouched to prepare two places for each of them. His age seemed to be regressing further now.

‘Yes, angel, just a second,“ Minhyuk cooed, setting out some paper for him along with a paintbrush from one of his older paint sets (no need to @ him, it was just *cough* economically sound) instead. Once everything was in place, he managed to sit Jooheon down before settling next to him.

"Ready, baby boy?” he asked, reaching to roll his sleeves up again. He nodded.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, cupcake?”

“Want paci.”

“Mm, feeling littler, are we?” Minhyuk pinched his cheek. “Daddy’s gotchu, bun. Can you stay here while I get it?”

Jooheon nodded again, pursing his lips and dimpling. Minhyuk made his way out again and to Jooheon’s shared room with Changkyun. His pacifiers were in a separate drawer in the dresser there, and Minhyuk pondered over the fine assortment before picking a midnight blue soother with a yellow star on the ring. He grabbed a clip as an after thought and rinsed the pacifier in the kitchen before hurrying back to Jooheon. He needn’t have worried, though; the little was already beginning to paint, dabbing his brush in the black paint long gone dry in the palette.

“Here you are, baby,” Minhyuk purred, crouching next to him and holding the pacifier to his lips. He opened his mouth and let Minhyuk slip it in gently, all the while dying inside.

“My little cutie,” he said fondly, clipping the soother to his shirt. “Daddy’s little cutie.”

He kissed his cheek a last time before both of them started painting.

  
*

  
“We’re home!” Changkyun called loudly as the boys filed into the dorm, Hoseok and Kihyun toting plastic bags full of takeaway containers.

“Oi, Min hyung, come help with these!” Kihyun added as Hyunwoo led the way inside. But they were only greeted by an eager Sanche who came running up and yipping excitedly, leaping to nose at the bags of food.

“What the heck, where is he,” Kihyun grumbled as they spilled into the lounge. Hyunwoo silently turned to help him and Hoseok get the food to the kitchen; they’d all decided to meet up after their schedules for lunch at their favorite restaurant, mindful to bring home food for Jooheon and Minhyuk.

“Joo hyung?” Changkyun called, just as Hyungwon noted, “Why is it so quiet…?”

The tall vocal wandered over and opened the door to the room he shared with Minhyuk. The sight that greeted his eyes made him go still, a slow, irresistible smile beginning to grace his lips. He turned and silently waved over the first members he saw, Hoseok and Changkyun, still smiling so widely.

“What’s up…” Hoseok raised his eyebrows as he and Kyun peered over (in Kyun’s case, under) his shoulder into the room.

Amidst a mess of paper, paints and pencils on the floor, a container of dirty water with two brushes sitting in it as well, was a haphazard nest of pillows and blankets. Minhyuk was spreadeagled over this setup, bangs falling messily across his forehead and arms loosely wrapped around Jooheon who was snuggled on top of him, head tucked into the crook of the older’s neck and pacifier bobbing gently in his mouth.

“Awwwwwwwwwww,” Hoseok cooed ever so softly, covering his mouth and nearly blinking away tears. Hyungwon felt Changkyun slump against him dreamily, grinning idiotically. They turned at the sound of a camera shutter going off and found Hyunwoo, his face like the sun itself behind his phone.

“I know,” he said soothingly to Hoseok’s trembling lower lip.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok whisper shouted.

“Something’s happened in my kitchen, where is…” Kihyun trailed off as he came out of the kitchen and saw Hoseok giving him a shut-up gesture and waving him over. Highly suspicious, he joined them and peered under Hyungwon’s arm as well.

And Kihyun, salty, snappy Yoo Kihyun melted right there, a hand covering his mouth as the deepest eyesmile curved his eyes.

“He kept Joo all to himself, the pest,” Hoseok said fondly.

“They needed some downtime after all, it’s okay,” Hyunwoo murmured. “C'mon, let’s leave them be.”

Slowly, they drifted away one by one, so utterly turned to mush they didn’t notice the drying paintings lying near the two of them. One was a modest, adorable spattering of yellow paint, the honeybee surrounded by stars clear enough to be recognized. The other was an intense portrait of a certain red haired man with narrow, grey green eyes that had been painted to look mysteriously dangerous. Half his face was concealed by a black mask, the rest of his body in similar, menacing black gear. Dark green, thorny vines snaked and wrapped around his body loosely, delicately weaving through his fingers as if to show in reality he was controlling them. Just as he fell asleep, Minhyuk had thought those pictures lying side by side was the perfect definition of Jooheon himself. Something else on the outside and definitely something else on the inside.

And oh, how he loved all of him


End file.
